Discrepant Wishes
by Parabyte
Summary: A lemony tale of a Gardevoir who shouldn't, but has very inappropriate feelings for her OC trainer. GardevoirxHumanOC. Lemon.


A/N: This is a one-shot about a Gardevoir with forbidden love for her trainer. May turn it into a story if I get enough demand. I would love to, but I am busy. Tell me if you want it or not!

**This is important OOC info. **_These are thoughts. _This is nothing.

**Discrepant Wishes**

**WARNING: Rated M for lemon later in the story. Trainer's name is Jobe. In Gardevoir's POV unless otherwise noted. Also takes place in HG/SS. Yes, I know some of the info is false. But, it's a cool story. Enjoy it.**

As I looked at him from behind, I noticed how tall he was. How muscular, how manly he was. I couldn't help but get bad thoughts into my mind, and I shook them off. I can't have these feelings. It would be looked down upon. I would be rejected, despised, and so would Jobe. I can't do this.

We walked home, with me following close behind him. Of course I enjoyed being this close to him, but it pained me that I couldn't tell him of my real feelings. He probably thought of me just a companion. A friend. A Pokemon.

**Now in Jobe's POV.**

I was heading towards home, with my Gardevoir behind me, silently trailing. I turned around, and noticed she didn't look back at me, she was probably deep in thought. I guess Psychic Pokemon do that a lot. It baffled me, how they could control things with their mind, attack with them, and even read other people's minds. Things like that would make me so overwhelmed with options, I suppose they have some sort of selective hearing. We reached my house, and opened the door, kicked my shoes off, and jumped on the sofa. My Gardevoir took 5 other Pokeballs off of my belt and bade the contents to come out. But they didn't. I don't think she knew, but it only worked for humans. They have to be called by their Trainer. I took the balls from her and called them out. Each one exploded with a flash of light, and I saw all of my 6 companions in my living room: my female Gardevoir, a male Garchomp, a male Skarmory, a female Sceptile, a female Aggron, and a male Tyranitar. I have known them all for a long time, probably some 8+ years. I met the Gardevoir in a quiet forest, the Garchomp at Stark Mountain, Skarmory I forgot where, the Sceptile in the same forest as the Gardevoir, and the Aggron and the Tyranitar in Mt. Mortar. As I watched them all roam around the house, Gardevoir came and sat next to me. I turned around and looked at her, expectantly. She seemed to question me at first, then she remembered she could turn the TV on with her mind. **Click**. I heard the set cut on, and I watched as it faded into a blue screen. "Aww, crap... TV must be out..." I said, it happened all the time. I got the cheap lousy service, just to save a few Pokes. I decided I would go onto one of the computers upstairs and surf the web a little. I had found a neat little site called Fanfiction, with a bunch of user-created fictional stories across a vast amount of subjects. I found one for this planet called Earth. I opened it up, and viewed the stories for a few hours. Then I shut the computer off and called down the stairs to tell the Pokemon it was time to be quite, I was resting. They just growled back. I took off my shirt and pants, and hopped in the bed. It was so lush and warm.

**Now in Gardevoir's POV.**

As I heard my master walk up the stairs, I decided to eavesdrop on his thoughts and see what he was viewing. I tuned into his mind and saw the computer screen, I felt my hand itch as he was scrolling and clicking, I felt a strange bulge in his pants as he viewed the pages. He did this for several hours, then he shut the computer off. I shut myself out of his mind, and returned to reality. He called down the stairs, "HEY! I'M RESTING NOW, SO Y'ALL SHUT UP AND STOP MATING!" I giggled as he said that, and Aggron and Tyranitar growled. Indeed, they were doing as he said, and it made me sweat a little. But, I didn't have anyone. The closest one I could think of was Jobe, and he was forbidden, lest I should be cast away, and he likewise. It made me cringe at the thought, I couldn't ruin his life and mine, for the sake of a little bit of pleasure. Sure, not many people would find out, but he was too well known, too many people watched. They would find out sooner or later if they 'did it', and he would be no more. They might even kill... No! The thought is too much! I thrust it out of my mind. I soon felt better, not thinking of the future if I didn't control myself. I had to find someone to release this on. But, who would? Who...

Hours into the night, I found myself walking upstairs, as if my legs had minds of their own. I couldn't stop trudging up that flight of steps. Yes, I wanted this dearly, but my conscious said no. It was illegal. It would ruin both of our lives. I couldn't do this, yet I couldn't stop...

I saw the wood of his bedroom door, as I stood in front of it. I noticed all of the squiggles and curves in the fibers, much like my own. Indeed, I had a voluptuous figure, with a nice set of 34DD breasts and wide hips, unknown for Gardevoirs. If someone was to do me, it would be the best of their lives. I raised my arm up to knock, and I did. The second I rapped on the door, I knew I would regret it. But I couldn't control myself. I had to do this, yet I couldn't. I didn't want to do this, yet I did. Though it pained me, and pleased me, I turned the knob on his door, and slowly opened the door. He was sound asleep on his bed, snoring softly. I knew he wouldn't like being waked up, but then again, maybe he would. I sat down in a chair in his room, and I opened my mind to his. He was dreaming, alright but about...Me!

I couldn't believe it. Here in my master's head, he had thoughts about me. Rather... explicit thoughts. He couldn't tell was reading his mind, but I defiantly could. It was very alarming to finally know how he felt about me. I thought he thought of me no more as a companion. I now know the truth. But, what to do with this piece of knowledge? Undoubtedly, it was a deep secret. I couldn't just tell him I was reading his dreams. He wouldn't trust me then. I'll have to break the ice to him somehow...

All of a sudden, I heard him moan. He must of dreamed his climax. He turned over onto his back, and saw something sticking up in the sheets. I smirked, and realized now was the chance. I stood up and advanced toward him. I removed his sheets and blankets, and saw him in his semi-naked form. He wasn't wearing anything except his undergarments. I smiled at how little work I would have to do. I carefully removed his final piece of covering, trying desperately not to wake him up...yet. Once they were off, I gasped when I saw him in all of his glory. His massive post was at least 10 inches long, longer than my forearm.

"Hmmm...hhmmmhhhmm?" he mumbled. I knew then it was do or die. So I kissed him. I kissed him hard, forcing myself onto his naked form. He didn't seem to retreat, so I keep pushing. I started to grind my womanhood against his bone hard sticker, and he moaned into my mouth. Slowly, I released him, and we both gasped for breath. He looked me into the eyes, and said, "I love you."

All hell broke loose then. He had tied my gown to the sides, and pulled me closer to him. He slowly slid his hand up to my chest, and I felt him massage my breasts. Ohhh, this felt so good. Why didn't I do this earlier?

As we progressed, I felt my underside was starting to drip. He noticed this, and smiled. "Not yet." he said, and lowered my face down to his cock. I stared at it, as it pulsated and throbbed, I got even wetter. He pulled my head closer, and I knew what he was going to do next.

I was wrong. He had positioned his dong in between my breasts and my love plate, and showed my what to do. Once I got the hang of it, he started to leak a bit. I did not want this to end early, so I slowed to a stop, and he looked down at me. I turned around, and slowly showed my end to him. He gazed at it hungrily, but didn't eat me out. I guess that wasn't his thing. Fine. I didn't want to choke on that monster anyway.

He lined his man up to mine, and rubbed the tip up against me. Oh, I was on fire! I needed him in me, now. And as if he could read my mind, he slowly plowed his thick member into my hole. It was more than enough to fill me up, and he reached the end before he was halfway. He stopped for a second, then started to pull in and out. It was hot and slick in there, and I knew it felt awesome to him. To me, it was rather painful. He was not very gentle, and slammed his thing in as far as it would go. He did manage to cram half of it in my, by pushing it down, so that it stuck out of my belly. I touched the bulge, and he shivered.

We kept this up for hours. I thought he would never be done, until he screamed. I soon felt 8 ounces of his best juice explode into me, filling me up, and then some. It puddled onto the floor, and kept coming out. He then decided to stick it into a rather undesirable area, where he still was cumming. He filled that hole too. Then he turned me around, and stuck it deep into my mouth. I soon choked from how much he deposited into my gullet. It was mildly sweet, then horribly bitter. It took me three swallows before it was all down, and then some was still on my teeth. After that, it seemed he was finally done. He was panting so hard, I thought he had held his breath the whole time. I could still feel all of the goo swishing inside, and I knew I had to clean up, but it could wait until morning.

I crept into bed with him, and murmured.

"I love you too."

**Well, how was it? Rate and Review please, also check out my other story I'm working on! I am about halfway through writing the 3rd chapter. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
